


Go or go ahead and surprise me

by Shay7151



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Boys being lame, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, hello to the approximately 10 people in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay7151/pseuds/Shay7151
Summary: Conor always knew, Ned figured it out a little later.Alternatively:“Oh my god, they were roommates”





	Go or go ahead and surprise me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with my lovely friend flynnisfly who’s fics you should go check out

Ned glanced over at Conor doing his homework and sighed, “Connnooooorrrrrrr.”  
“Neeeddddd” Conor replied without looking up.  
The redhead crossed the room, “I’m bored.” He flopped dramatically onto the bed at the blond’s feet.  
Conor rolled his eyes and set his work to the side. He looked towards the boy who now had his hand on his forehead like a woman who’d fainted in an old movie, “and what would you like me to do about that?”  
Ned brightened, rolled over onto Conor’s legs, and smiled brightly, “entertain me.”  
Conor stared at his roommate for a moment before laughing, “you are a complete dork.”  
Ned laughed for a moment before his face fell. He froze, “oh my god.” He scrambled off the bed and ran a hand through his hair, “oh my god.”  
“What? Ned is everything okay?” Conor began to stand, concerned.  
Ned looked up at him, eyes wide, “I’m in love with you.”  
Conor blinked for a few moments, “I’m sorry, what?”  
Ned stepped closer, looking less frazzled, more sure, “I’m in love with you” he laughed, gesturing wildly “I don’t know how I didn’t see it before.”  
Conor regarded him for a moment, “Ned I swear, if you’re just taking the piss-“  
“No, Conor I-” he paused, “I’m not.”  
A smile bloomed on the taller boy’s face, “yeah?”  
Ned shuffled his feet and smiled nervously, “yeah.”  
The blond stepped forward and reached a hand out, tentatively cupping the other’s cheek. Their lips met, slowly, unsure. Once, twice, three times. Conor moved his hand to tangle in Ned’s hair, pressing their foreheads together gently. They both chuckled as they pulled apart for the fourth time.  
Conor bumped their noses together, “I might be a little in love with you too.”  
Ned beamed, Conor’s expression mirroring his own. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s waist and pressed his head to Conor’s chest. Conor continued to card his hand through Ned’s hair. They stayed like that for minutes or hours, swaying lightly. Ned mumbled something into Conor’s shirt.  
“What was that Ned?”  
“Do we get to be boyfriends now?” Ned’s words were still muffled by his shirt but audible.  
A laugh bubbled out of Conor’s chest “I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk to me about Handsome Devil, or anything really, my twitter is @shayisamess, my instagram is @shayscharacters, And my tumblr is @shay-is-a-mess.


End file.
